Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Love Sights". Plot (In 1990 in the Sorceress' castle, many rhynoc students trained in the battle area with their power of magic and spells. Sorceress and her rhynoc guard minion walk into each of the rooms to see where their students are training for) *Rhynoc Guard: Every day, every year, these rhynocs train harder to beat those animals out of the Forgotten Realms. *Sorceress: This realm is no longer the home of the dragons. It is now ours and we can do whatever we want. *Rhynoc Guard: No dragons, no sheeps, no dinosaurs, no nothing. *Sorceress: Hey, we need to check on Grendor. I heard he's a very powerful one. Mind as well test his skills to the game? *Rhynoc Guard: Sure. At least it's not another kangaroo on the way. (At Grendor's training room, Grendor blasted a bunch of boxes in the wall) *Grendor: When i get stronger, i will make love to the dragons and bring them back here. *Sorceress: *enter the room with her guard* Well hello there my minion. It is a plesant to see you. *Grendor: Oh, hey Sorceress. Are you cooking dinner with a spice of tiger sauce? *Rhynoc Guard: We really need to see your powers. *Sorceress: It's very important, we really need to test you out on the skills. *Grendor: Okay, this is my latest one. Hocus pocus! *turn the box into a blob monster* *Blob Monster: *crumb every box on the floor* *Sorceress: Whoa, what the flipping desk is that thing? *Rhynoc Guard: Kill it with fire! *Grendor: Um....Un-hocus pocus! *fire blast on the blob monster, killing it with many blobs on the wall* Now that is sticky as school glue. *Sorceress: Let me tell you something, your powers aren't working well when creating magic on those things. *Grendor: What? I thought i was a powerful wizard. *Rhynoc Guard: That's a big fail. I think we're about ready to sleep. *Sorceress: Ha ha ha. Goodnight Grendor. In the next few years, we'll be stealing the dragon eggs in their hideout home. See ya. *Grendor: Fool! Shame on you! *throw a can on the wall* You call me a failure and nothing can stop my powers to the edge of the end! *Rhynoc Guard: He really need a good head start. *Sorceress: Just take it away. And give him a good night rest. *leave the room with her guard* *Grendor: Stupid dinosaur hippo, who thought stealing eggs was a bad idea? I'll teach those creatures a lesson one day in a couple of years later. (10 years later in 2000, Grendor is at the Sorceress, castle, guarding the doors from any dragon coming by) *Grendor: Stupid dragons, i knew they would be coming to hatch from the eggs. Why can't they just die already. I hope that lazy Sorceress meet her fate in the lava pits. *Rhynoc Guard: Grendor, Grendor! I have bad news to tell. *Grendor: What is this bad news you tell me about the dragons? *Rhynoc Guard: The Sorceress is dead. A purple dragon named Spyro beat her in the lava. We have no fate left in rhynoc kind. *Grendor: Spyro?! That purple dragon will pay for this! *blast the whole castle apart* *Rhynoc Guard: Whoa, you almost blasted the whole castle in. *Grendor: That purple dragon will pay for this. I need to find Bianca's spellbook to create more magic all over the realms. This is my destiny to get rid of this little fool. *run off* *Rhynoc Guard: Where are you going? What about your lunch break? *Grendor: Forget it. I'm going off alone! (Grendor sneaked into the lab of Agent 9 as he sneak into the portal room to open up the portal to the Dragon Realms) *Grendor: He he ha ha ha, i can't wait to kill those dragon heads apart. Dragon Realms here i come! *jump into the portal of the Dragon Realms* (At the Dragon Realms, Grendor warped into the place of the Professor's lab as Grendor hide into the book shelfs) *Professor: So Alban, it is nice to meet you. But we have a lot to catch up in the future. New things are about to happen. *Alban: Very new changes. I guess we won't be going back to the Forgotten Realms for a while. Wanna get a milkshake at Gavin's cafe? *Professor: Oh sure, i would love a milkshake. I want some caramel on the whip cream. *Alban: They taste sweet. Let's go grab some. *Professor: Right on the go. (As the Professor and Alban left, Grendor sneaked into the inventions to look for things to destroy the dragons as he found a green potion) *Grendor: Jackpot. This is what i am going to do. (9 years later in 2009, following the events of Malefor's death, we are now in the Mushroom Kingdom as we see Mario raking the leafs in the garden of his house while Luigi water the plants) *Mario: Ah, who needed a good rake of leafs. *Luigi: I thought fall was already over. I guess some leafs didn't live up to stick on the branches. *Mario: That's what life is. A lifespan would never change. *Luigi: I hope these vegetables grow. And these carrots would make a great addition to the making of carrot soup. *Mario: I thought you liked chicken noodle soup. *Luigi: Chicken noodle soup, eh. Not so much. *Mario: We have a lot to catch up today. What a good morning. *Luigi: The birds are falling in love, the Goombas are mating and the Toads are buying a lot of hearts with chocolate inside. *Mario: That moral seem familiar. Guess what holiday it is? *Luigi: Um? Groundhog Day? *Mario: No. *Luigi: Oh shoot, it's Valentine's day coming up. *Mario: You are right. We should do something with the princess. *Luigi: Make a love castle? *Mario: No. Something sweet. *Luigi: We need a idea. A brand new fresh idea. *Mario: A fresh idea you say? *Luigi: Yes. Let's go make something for the princess. *Mario: Right in. (At the Dragon Realms in the Dragon Castles, Spyro wake up on a nice morning in the bed as Sparx get off in his jar to wake up Spyro) *Sparx: Psssst, Spyro, wake up. *Spyro: Huh? What? *Sparx: Good morning. *Spyro: Good morning little dragonfly. I wonder what can we do today. *Sparx: Oh, you ask me. Chasing a sheep, fishing, bowling, hockey and a lot you want to name. *Spyro: Yeah, i feel smooth. Let's go have some breakfast downstairs. (Downstairs at the Dragon Castles, Spyro cook some bread rolls in the oven and pancakes on the pan) *Spyro: Frying some pancakes up to make them crispy like a french fry. *Sparx: Add some cinnamon. *Spyro: Are you trying to make me cook some cinnamon pancakes? Fine. *add cinnamon on the pancakes* And flip! *flip the pancakes over* *Sparx: Boom, boom, boom, yeah! *Spyro: Safe and sound. *Sparx: I smell something. *Spyro: Oh frisk, the bread rolls. *Sparx: Hot hot hot. *Spyro: These bread rolls are about ready to eat. (Spyro and Sparx eat their breakfast at the table with the bread rolls and pancakes on the table) *Spyro: Ah, this is the life. The moment when you get all the best foods in breakfast. *Sparx: *eat the bread roll* Yummy. *Spyro: This is so delicious. I could have another bite of this if i could. *Sparx: Did you try the pancakes yet? *Spyro: Let me torch this up. *flame the pancakes to make them a bit crispy* Good. Now let's eat. *eat the pancakes* Not bad at all. *Sparx: *eat the pancakes* Yummy. *Spyro: Taste delicious. Yeah. *Sparx: Man, you are one fry cooker on the planet. *Spyro: Who knew a dragon would cook a better pancake than everyone? *Sparx: Beat in my stomach. *Spyro: Your stomach is tiny than a beetle. *Sparx: Hey. *Spyro: Dragonfly jokes. (Someone knock on the door of the castle) *Spyro: Ooh, we have a visitor coming. Let's check who's at the door. *open the door to see Flame and Ember* Yo, what's up you guys? *Flame: Hey Spyro, we just wanted to stop by and say hello. *Ember: Don't worry that we have a big day today. *Spyro: Many busy stuff to carry. Many gnorcs to fight and so much more. I also have to help Tomas create more staffs and scepters to prepare the fight with Red. *Flame: That dragon was mean. *Ember: I don't know why he turned bad again. *Spyro: Strange. *Sparx: Awkward. *Flame: Wanna hang out at the Dragon Kingdom for a while? *Spyro: Yeah, i would love to. Race me in to the end. *Flame: Last one there is a bad rhynoc. *Ember: Wait up boys. Don't leave the girl behind. *Sparx: Always have to catch up like eating a butterfly in the field. (The background song "Fresh Idea" by Nico & Vinz plays and back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi went inside of their house to get the tools ready) *Mario: Okay brother, you know what to do. *Luigi: We are going to build a very special treat for Peach. *Mario: Mind as well cut the grass? *Luigi: I bet we can do that. All we need is some scissors. *Mario: Yeah. Let's rock and roll. (Outside, went into the grass bushes to cut some grass out of the way) *Luigi: You think we would make a path? *Mario: No. I got something better for you. *Luigi: Anything you like to name it. *Mario: Come over here. *Luigi: What is it? *Mario: That way. *show a living sculpture to Luigi* *Luigi: Is that a grass sculpture? *Mario: Yes. It's also called a living sculpture. Let's make a surprise for Princess Peach. *Luigi: Right on it brother. (Mario and Luigi use the scissors to cut off the grass to make a living sculpture of Peach) *Mario: I'll do the hands, you do the dress. *Luigi: I'll do the dress? Fine. Whatever you ask me for. *Mario: That's a sensation. (Back at the Dragon Realms in the skies, Spyro, Flame, Ember and Sparx are flying to reach to the Dragon Kingdom) *Spyro: Ah, what a load of beautiful clouds. Look like we live in a world with all of love and peace around. *Flame: It's a wonderful world. *Ember: You still have the dragonfly following you? *Spyro: Yeah. Always like to hang around. *Sparx: Breeze. *Spyro: Oh look, we're about to arrive at the Dragon Kingdom. *Flame: Let's land. (Spyro, Sparx Flame and Ember arrive at the Dragon Kingdom in the town area by landing on the ground except Sparx) *Spyro: Hey Delbin, looking good. *Delbin: Easy on the go Spyro. *Spyro: Right to ya. *Thor: Hey little Spyro. *Spyro: What's up Thor? Hope you water those plants up. *Thor: I'll be getting a new water hose after my work here is done. *Spyro: Guys, wait up. Don't leave us behind. *Flame: Yo, Spyro. Check out this ginormous pool. *Spyro: Oh my, it's big. (Many dragons are swimming in the ginormous pool) *Sparx: Hey hey hey, not bad at all. *Spyro: Nice. *Flame: Everyone is loving this big pool on the Dragon Realms. *Ember: Does anyone want to go on it? *Spyro: Sure. Not a doubt. I'll be stretching my body in no time. Cannonball! *jump in the water* *Flame: Cool bro. *Ember: That's wet. *Spyro: Come in, it's not that bad. *Flame: Freestyle! *jump in the water* *Ember: I'm coming in. *jump in the water* *Spyro: Sweet. You're all in. *Flame: Hasta la vista. *Ember: The water look cold. *Spyro: Cold? How about we make it warm. *Flame: Ooh. *fly to the temperature switch to change it to warm* *Spyro: Not bad as how the water feels. *Ember: It's a bit warm. *Flame: Yeah, let's go swimming. *Spyro: Ready or not, here i go. *swim* *Flame: Wait for us. *swim* *Ember: Don't let me behind. *swim* *Sparx: Go Spyro Go. Swim like a dolphin. *Spyri: I know! *Sparx: That's my man. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are still cutting the grass with sccirors to make a grass sculpture of Peach) *Mario: The arms are now good. *Luigi: Hey, i did the body with those big tits. *Mario: Don't say that! *Luigi: What? I thought i was going to make a joke. *Mario: Not in front of the kids. (The Goomba kids look at Mario and Luigi as they continue to walk off) *Luigi: Well they didn't hear our words. *Mario: Then what about the dress? *Luigi: The dress! You got me right on that one. I'm cutting it up now. *Mario: Let's get the dress going nice and neat. (Mario and Luigi started to cut the grass to make the dress look perfect for the grass sculpture. After completing the dress, the grass sculpture of Princess Peach is finally done as the background song end) *Mario: Mama mia, it's looking good. *Luigi: Yeah. That what i liked about. *Mario: Think we can show it to the princess? *Luigi: But the grass won't even fit in with all of those sculptures. It will come off like the leafs falling off in fall. *Mario: That doesn't matter, i can freeze it if i want. *Luigi: Mario, no. Please don't. *Peach: Oh hi Mario and Luigi, we were just checking on you to see if we are going to go out or not. *Luigi: Oh hey princess, i thought you were going to come to your castle. But you come to check on us. *Toad: Yello. *Toadette: Ooh. *Toadsworth: What is that? *Mario: You don't wanna know what we just did. *Peach: Oh my god! It's so beautiful. What is this? *Luigi: That's a grass sculpture of you. *Peach: Oh my, it's pretty. I didn't know you can make grass art. *Mario: We did all the hard work we can. *Luigi: The sun is hot and cold. *Mario: Not the sun, the weather. *Luigi: But i didn't say anything about the weather. *Peach: Don't you guys want any breakfast? I made some bagels. *Mario: Ah, bagels. *Luigi: I thought you like pasta. *Mario: Gotta have a lot of cream cheese. *Toadsworth: Let's go to the castle and we can talk about it. *Mario: Sure. No problem at all. *Luigi: I would rather have a jelly sandwich than eating a bunch of non-doughnuts with cream cheese and butter. (Back at the Dragon Kingdom, Spyro, Flame and Ember are swimming and racing in the big pool) *Sparx: Spyro take the lead. He done it again! *Spyro: *touch the ground* Boom! I won. *Flame: Aw man, second place. *Ember: Man, i can't believe i got third. *Spyro: Third place is not that bad you guys. You did good, but okay. *Flame: You nailed it almost every time when we compete in a race. *Spyro: Who's the man now? *Sparx: Hey Spyro, it's kinda getting hot in here. *Spyro: But it's not summer. It's already cold in the middle of spring. *Sparx: What? There's no spring in February. *Spyro: Oh yeah, no spring in February. *Sparx: Are you making sense to me? *Spyro: How come? I thought we were going to have all the fun together in three loops. *Sparx: Come on, we're outta here. *Spyro: What? But we just got here. *Sparx: Come out you guys, we need to talk about this. *Flame: Is there something going on around the Dragon Realms? *Ember: Are we facing a new threat? *Sparx: No. But please report to Light Hollow. *Spyro: Light Hollow, for what? (At Light Hollow, Spyro, Ember and Flame walk to follow Sparx in the maze area during a conversation) *Sparx: Like what i am saying, there could be some new threat heading to the Dragon Realms on a holiday. *Spyro: On a holiday? But we already have a holiday threat once in October. *Sparx: Yeah. That was 3 years back then. *Flame: 2006? *Sparx: The day you got wing surgery? Yes. *Flame: How awkward this is. *Ember: If we are going to face a new threat, could Red or Grendor be planning to cut the world in half? *Sparx: Who knows? Maybe they will, maybe they don't. *Spyro: Let's hope no old bad guy like Gnasty Gnorc come to turn us into crystals. *Sparx: That's what i'm talking about. *Spyro: Yeah. You said it. You asked for it and you're the man. *Sparx: Didn't you ask for a free tag a couple of days ago? *Spyro: Heh, this is some old news stuff. The last time we did free tag with all the dragons was on June 2007. Good old summer days. I wish we can go back to Avalar and have a little fun in Summer Forest. *Alban: *land on ground* Kids, kids, i need to warn you about this. *Spyro: Hey Alban, why in a hurry? *Alban: The gnorcs are attacking the whole hollow. *Spyro: Gnorcs?! Not on our watch. We'll toast them to hell! *Alban: Go get them dragons. You're our only hope on saving the day! (The gnorcs are shooting cannons at the hills as the dragons run and panic in circles. Spyro arrives to shoot fireballs at the gnorcs.) *Gnorc #1: The dragon is here! *Gnorc #2: No! *Gnorc #3: We're all gonna lose. *Spyro: Are you forgeting that you were suppose to have a battle with me? *Gnorc #1: *growls* *Gnorc #2: Hey dragon, eat this! *throw a bomb at Spyro* *Spyro: *shoot a fireball at the bomb* Let's clash! *Gnorc #1: *scream and send his gnorcs to go after the dragons* *Spyro: *lightning blast on the gnorcs* *Flame: *horn hit on the gnorcs* *Ember: *spin dash on the gnorcs* *Oswin: Hey look, the dragon heroes are here to help. *Dragons: *cheer* *Spyro: *thunder blast at the gnorcs* Take that you nasty gnorcs! *Flame: *shoot fireballs at the gnorcs* Pow pow pow! Eat them up! *Ember: *horn hit on the gnorcs* Out of the way! *Spyro: *flame at the gnorcs* *Gnorc #4: Hot hot hot! *Spyro: *fly and punch each gnorc* *Gnorc #4: Don't make them move a muscle. *Spyro: *horn smash on the ground to move the gnorcs up* *Gnorc #1: Hey. *Gnorc #2: What was that? *Spyro: *thunder breath on the gnorcs* Take that nasty orcs. *Flame: That was easy. *Ember: Oh look, we got a bigger one coming. *Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc. *Gnasty Gnorc: *walk by from breaking the trees* Ha ha ha, well well well, look what we got here. *Spyro: You! Why did you come here? *Gnasty Gnorc: I was looking for some garbage junk around here. Look like it's one big guy versus the little dragons. Ha ha ha. *Spyro: Shut up. You don't belong here. *Ember: Yeah, you live in the dump, nasty gnorc. *Flame: Nasty Norc, get it? *Gnasty Gnorc: I'm not nasty! Don't you know how it feels when the big dragons try to make fun of one gnorc's name. *Flame: I thought the goon gnorcs are babies. Whatever, you're going down. *Gnasty Gnorc: Bring it on! *Spyro: Ahhh! *fly and stomp on Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: *get hit by the boulder* Come on, you can do better than this. *Spyro: *fireball at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: *roar and hit the fireball with his club* *Spyro: Hey. *Gnasty Gnorc: I destroy your attack! *Spyro: I'm getting sick of you destroying my attacks. *Gnasty Gnorc: Let them have it Spyro. No one is going to reach for the sky. *Spyro: *thunder blast on Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Hey, why you did that? *Spyro: You're finished! *Gnasty Gnorc: *use his club to charge lightning on Spyro* Ahhhhhhhhh! *Spyro: *charge lightning on Gnasty Gnorc's club* *Flame: What is he doing? *Ember: They're blasting both lightnings together. *Flame: This is insane. Both of them will die by the lightning of thunder. MORE COMING SOON Next" Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers